telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkham Asylum
Arkham Asylum was an ailing mental hospital and prison located outside of Gotham City. Once a well regarded institute for the mentally ill, the building fell into disrepair, due to the actions of Thomas Wayne, Hamilton Hill and Carmine Falcone. Arkham would become one of the largest parts in the Children of Arkham's plans, particularly against Bruce Wayne/Batman. History Founded during the 1920s, Arkham Asylum was run by the Arkham family for many generations. However, around either the 1980s or 1990s, the once state of the art mental hospital would become part of the operations of Thomas Wayne and Mayor Hamilton Hill. Together, the duo would commit innocent people who stood in their way to the asylum, using a psychoactive agent to induce psychosis. With this, they would commit hundreds of people to Arkham, clearing them to take over much of Gotham City. Eventually, the current generation of Arkham would decide to blow the whistle on their activities, having either decided to no longer stand by or discovered the information themselves. However, Wayne would arrange their assassination to ensure they would not expose the truth, leading to them taking over the Asylum. After Thomas Wayne's death at the hands of a hitman, Hill would stop his activities, but asked Falcone to stockpile the chemical for future use. Over the next twenty years, Arkham would fall deeper and deeper into disregard, with its inmates getting more dangerous and its staff seemingly becoming more disillusioned. Inmates escaping become a normal occurrence and the orderlies would be bribed regularly. Despite this, some staff, including Head of Psychiatry Dr. Joan Leland, would stay optimistic and try to help the inmates as much as they could. At some point, Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas, and Harvey Dent, the District Attorney and Mayoral Candidate, would decide to replace the Asylum with a state of the art mental hospital. Backed by Wayne Enterprises board members, including Robert and Regina Zellerbach, the new mental hospital was approved by the city council. Batman: The Telltale Series Batman: Sins of the Father Batman: The Enemy Within Locations * Administration Block: The exterior and interior of the asylum consisting of an outside courtyard, an indoor lobby, several corridors containing offices, libraries, and security rooms, and a basement where the block's generator resides. It also contains a church. * Female Ward: A large system of wards where the female patients are treated. It also contains a cafeteria, laundry room, and a bathing room. * Male Ward: A large system of wards where the male patients are treated. It also contains a cafeteria, laundry room, and a bathing room. Staff Current Staff * Joan Leland - Head of Psychiatry * Unnamed Orderly Former Staff * Amadeus Arkham - founder * Dr. Harleen Quinzel - psychiatrist Patients Current Patients * Arnold Wesker * John Doe * Roland Desmond * Sane Lewis * Victor Zsasz * Many of Thomas Wayne's victims - Status Unknown * Several members of the Children of Arkham Former Patients * Bruce Wayne (released) * Esther Cobblepot (deceased) * Floyd Lawton (released) Possible Patients * Harvey Dent (determined) Appearances Category:Locations Category:Prisons Category:Hospitals __FORCETOC__